8th Tyran Armored Royal Cuirassiers
The 8th Tyran Armored Royal Cuirassiers is where most members of social elite families are sent in the COG Army. Unlike other units who have fazed out the C1 Desipich MBT in favor of the Centaur the 8th still uses them as their main tank. Also the 8th have a history of being strongly disliked by Gears and civilians alike for being one of the only units to not be a part of any major battle or operation and the poor treatment and protection of civilians but it all changed when their commander Colonel Ken Lee was killed during E-Day and was replaced by the battle hardened and famed Major Harris Salazar. With a new leader and soldiers with purpose and a new found purpose to avenge their fallen the 8th Tyran ARC became a force to be reckoned with, still Gears we're doubtful of them but all questions were hushed in Operation Midnight where the Easy 8th as they soon would be called showed skill, bravery, and determination there former commander could never even dream of. Equipment * * * * * * * * * * * * * * Structure Headquarters *Headquarters and Support Company *Operations Company *Intelligence and Sustainment Company *Division Signal Company *Division Band 1st Brigade (Heavy) "Rising Storm" *3rd Squadron, 23rd Royal Hussars *1st Battalion, 99th Royal Grenadiers *33rd Royal Sappers Battalion *2nd Squadron, 10th Heavy Dragoons *1st Battery, 19th Indirect Fire *2nd Support 2nd Brigade (Light) "Widowmakers" *8th Royal Rangers Regiment *2nd Battalion, 69th Tyran Royal Rifles *1st Squadron, 87th Armored Fusiliers *3rd Battery, 90th Artillery *100th Support 3rd Brigade (Light) "Wolfpack" *10th Battalion, 1st Royal Infantry *1st Squadron, 85th Armored Recon *Traveston's Regiment of Armor *1st Squadron, 201st Air Dragoons *1st Support 4th Brigade (Infantry) "Flower Power" *11th Tyran Engineers Battalion *11th Battalion, 82nd Halvo Bay Grenadiers *7th Squadron, 62nd Royal Lancers *9th Battery, 13th Royal Cannons *201st Coalition Chasseur *51st Support 5th Brigade (Support) "Blacksmiths" *31st Royal Ravens *101st Transportation *1st Battalion, 1st Royal Security *5th Battalion, 56th Medical *2nd Battery, 22nd Indirect Fire *102nd Support Gallery 8ARC Under Fire.jpg|Members of the 8th ARC during the West Barricade Campaign 8 ARC in Action.jpg|Members of the 3rd Brigade during the Lightmass Offensive 8ARC Sapper.jpg|Sapper killing a Drone during a patrol Trivia *The ARC ride on top of C1 Desipich MBTs or fly in on King Ravens with tanks being air dropped or moving with the King Ravens. *In the ARC's first major operation there commander Major Harris Salazar led his men and women on the front lines with nothing more then his lucky Snub pistol. *During the Pendulum Wars Royal Cuirassiers were the most disliked members of the COG, but later earned the respect of the COG after Emergence Day. *Before E-Day Royal Cuirassiers were called "The Purebred" because of their social status and their reputation. *After E-Day the 8th gained the name "The Easy Eighth" and ditched "The Purebred" *Sappers in the 8th take part in hunting for Locust tunnels, route clearance, operation of heavy and flammable weapons, repair, route recon, construction, or fortification depending on what platoon the Sappers are in. *The 8th also have a variant of the C1 Desipich that uses a flamethrower instead of shells known as the Phoenix *Traveston's Regiment of Armor is the only private military unit in the entire COG Category:Gears of War: Dark Horse